Shago Platoon commander
During the Soviet-Afghan War, a commander of a platoon was stationed at Da Shago Kallai, and was considered alongside two other commanders enough of a threat to the Mujahideen to find an opportunity to kill him and his comrades in one fell swoop. The Shago platoon commander in particular was feared by the Mujahideen due to his developing fierce tactics on-the-fly.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: This is the commander of the platoon stationed at Shago village. He's feared by the guerrillas for his fierce on-the-fly tactics. After the Red Army became privy to Venom Snake's actions during the conflict in 1984, this platoon commander, as well as one other platoon commander and a company commander at Da Wialo Kallai, held a meeting to discuss how to deal with Venom Snake, namely reinforcing their troops with more gear. Ironically, this meeting also led to them becoming endangered by an ambush by the Mujahideen due to a mole planted in the Soviets' Arab support organization when Venom Snake was hired by the Mujahideen to take them out in one fell swoop, although Miller was reluctant to kill them due to their abilities.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller : This contract comes from a rebel guerrilla faction in Afghanistan. They've gotten wind of a rare meeting between three Soviet commanders running key units in the region. The location is Wialo village. This information comes from a mole planted within the Soviets' Arab support organization. The guerrillas see this as a one-of-a-kind chance to weaken the Soviet forces in one stroke. But if they act themselves, it'll reveal the existence of their mole. That's why this job falls to us. The request is simple. "Eliminate the three pigs, by any means." If these commanders are as good as they say, it'd be a shame to kill 'em... But I leave that decision to you. Behind the scenes The Shago Platoon commander, alongside the Wialo Company commander and the Wakh Sind Platoon commander, are the three primary targets in the main mission "Red Brass" in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. The player can either kill them, or otherwise simply extract them to complete the mission. If the player chose the latter option, a debriefing scene upon completing the mission will have Kazuhira Miller explain the reason the Soviet commanders were holding the meeting after Ocelot interrogated them. The same debriefing scene will show up if the player listens to their meeting before killing them, although slightly reworded in the beginning. If Venom Snake interrogates the Shago Platoon commander, he'll refuse to sell out his comrades.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Shagoo Platoon commander: I won't buy my survival with the lives of my comrades... The Shago Platoon commander is a smoker. He can be seen lighting a cigarette in a briefing photo. Stefanie Joosten stated during a live stream that the Shago Platoon commander's likeness is based on Metal Gear composer Ludvig Forssell.Streaming MGSV:TPP part 5 - YouTube Upon being recruited, he is given the name Cunning Mastiff. The Shago Platoon commander is the only one of the three commanders who doesn't have any known direct role in the planning process of the meeting besides attendance, as the Wialo Company commander had arranged the meeting place, and the Wakh Sind Platoon commander brought along additional security to further reinforce the outer defenses in case they were attacked. Notes and references Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Male Category:Soviets Category:Diamond Dogs Category:Characters of player-determined status Category:Russians